Always Hopeful
by SpiritedWind
Summary: James Potter has always been hopeful...ever since he saw her...-One-shot-JamesLily-


**A/N: **This my first fanficton story. So please tell me how I did, and how I should improve. Thanks! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (sadly...)

* * *

><p><strong>Always hopeful…<strong>

James Potter first saw her on September 1st, as he was on the train for his first year of Hogwarts. They shared a compartment on the train…until she stormed out in anger on behalf of her greasy haired friend. And ever since he saw her, James Potter has always been hopeful.

He saw her in line in the Great Hall, waiting nervously for her name to be called. As she walked up and put on the Sorting Hat, James hoped for her to be in Gryffindor.

She was smart…exceptionally smart. Brilliant, as a matter-of-fact. Especially coming from a muggle family. She beat him in all their classes except for one. James had always excelled at Transfiguration and hoped that each time McGonagall complimented him, she would look at him and acknowledge him in some way. He was always hopeful.

-:-

He was an excellent Quidditch player. He started playing for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his second year. Each time during the games, James would always look towards the group of Gryffindors, hoping she was out there, cheering him on.

-:-

James had a pranking personality. Which he was very proud of. He and his friends would think up great pranks to pull on different people. Every time he executed an outstanding prank, he always hoped that she had seen that it was he who came up with something great and smart like that.

-:-

He was good-looking. Perhaps not as much as his best mate but still very handsome. Girls would drool and faint at the sight of him. Whenever he ran his hand through his hair, girls giggled and sighed. Yet among these girls, he always hoped that there was one in particular that was seeing his amazing looks. And admiring his great looks just like all the other girls did.

-:-

He was never bashful. James always spoke whatever happened to be on his mind. So since their fourth year, whether in the hallways or in the common room, even in the Great Hall, he would shout across towards her and ask if she would go out with him. Every time, she rejected him, hating him more as he asked. Yet, James Potter was always hopeful.

-:-

They had just finished their O.W.L.s and were spending a wonderful day outside. He saw her by the lake and felt the impulse to impress her. He took out his wand and started hexing her greasy haired Slytherin friend. She came marching over, fuming, and demanded that he release her friend. He flirted with her and that was when the greasy haired Slytherin said it… to her. The word. She was shocked. He was outraged. In high hopes that she would like him, he demanded that the other student apologize to her. That day, the Slytherin boy and the Gryffindor girl, their friendship collapsed. She blamed him. She blamed James for ruining their friendship. She shunned him, and stated that she would never speak to him again. Yet, James Potter remained hopeful.

-:-

His best mate hated the greasy haired kid as much as he did. Yet his best mate was stupid and James was not. His best mate pulled a prank on the boy. A prank that could cause death. It involved a Whomping Willow. Their other mate was there, too. It was full moon. James rushed to save the boy from a painful death, or perhaps even a living death. He rescued the boy, the Slytherin. He was a hero. But the word was kept secret and he was not acknowledged as he should have been. He still hoped that she would see him as a hero.

-:-

It was his last year. He was finally of age in the wizarding world. The headmaster thought he was responsible now, especially after what happened the year before. So the headmaster made him Head Boy. Over the summer, he had grown less arrogant, less superficial, less self-conceited. And she noticed that. She noticed him more as a quiet, less arrogant boy than a loud, boisterous, self-conceited one. She was Head Girl, that was no surprise. They spent much time together, for Head duties. They grew closer and closer to each other. But he was still hopeful.

-:-

The day finally came when he had gathered the courage to ask her out. He was a different person from when he had asked her out before. He took her aside and asked quietly. And he hoped. She, with her lovely emerald eyes twinkling, replied.

-:-

They worked alongside at the Ministry of Magic. They had been dating for several years, now. Yet, James Potter still hoped.

-:-

It was a clear night. The stars were shining, promisingly, high in the sky. He knelt down before her and took something out of his pocket. He desperately hoped that she would say that one word. He always hoped.

-:-

It had been over a year since they had been married. But James still hoped for something else. Someone like him. He hoped for a family.

-:-

He was there. He was one years old. And he was adorable. He looked like James, only with her eyes. James hoped that he would be something great.

-:-

It was a dark night. He was playing with him but she said he needed some sleep. She went upstairs with him, and James stayed in the living room. The door burst open and a man entered. And he knew at that moment he would die. But he hoped, not for himself, but for her and their son, that they would flee. And not die from this evil man—no, this evil thing. A flash of green light, and all went black.

-:-

It was bright again. He didn't know exactly where he was. He just knew he was there. He was there. Afterlife. She was with him. But their son wasn't. And James looked back at the world he had left behind. And hoped, as he had always hoped, that their son would be safe. He would be someone great. That he would accomplish something in the world. James remained hopeful. Because that's what people do. Especially those who love others, more than themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate constructive criticism. :) <strong>


End file.
